


Нож в печень, никто не вечен

by Danny_R



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, Female Gavin Reed, Female RK900, Genderbending, Genderswap, Humor, Love/Hate, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Тебе от меня что надо-то? Подружками мы не станем, на ноготки в салоны вместе ходить не будем, обсуждать мужиков в кафешках под тирамису и винишко - тоже. Мы вообще мужиков обсуждать не можем - у тебя пизды нет, а я тёлок предпочитаю. А работаем мы и так нормально. То есть работали, потому что я съёбываю.





	Нож в печень, никто не вечен

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A stab in the belly, no one is eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762399) by [skjult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skjult/pseuds/skjult)



Хэнк отодвинул пистолет и значок от себя подальше, как будто боялся подхватить какую-нибудь дрянь. Бойся, старик, синдром бешеной сучки очень заразен — передаётся не половым, а воздушно-капельным. За своим пацаном особенно следи, у таких иммунитета ещё нет.

— Ты не можешь просто так свалить.

— Я могу, и я сваливаю, — спокойно сказала Гвен. В ней спокойствия — целый холодильник. Целая ебаная Антарктида спокойствия и хладнокровия. Утром она закинулась диазепамом, который выписали после ранения и муторного восстановления с паническими атаками и прочим дерьмом.

— Ну ты хоть с Джеффом поговори, — сказал Хэнк, всё ещё не прикасаясь к значку и пистолету. Коннор наблюдал за происходящим с прямо-таки неандроидским интересом, выглядывая из-за рабочего терминала.

— Не, нахуй. Ты, хоть и бесполезный кусок дерьма, но технически мой начальник, вот ты и разбирайся. — Ей было насрать, абсолютно поебать, всё равно! Ебись оно всё конём. Диазепам — отличное средство, всем бы посоветовала.

— Послушай, ну чего тебя так перекосоебило? — Хэнк, ленивый ублюдок, не способный лишнюю бумажку подписать, нахмурился. — Я понимаю, ты чокнутая, и мне меньше всего хочется уговаривать тебя остаться, но если все уйдут, то в участке останутся одни пластиковые дурачки. Прости, Коннор, я не о тебе. Ты очень умный мальчик, а вот твоя сестрица — это пиздец.

— Нас с RK900 не связывают родственные узы, — сказал Коннор, как будто они этого и так не знали.

Где-то в этой точке пространственно-временного континуума Антарктида спокойствия и хладнокровия пошла трещинами.

— Чего меня перекосоебило, Хэнк? Чего меня перекосоебило?! Меня пырнул ножом ебаный андроид! Я месяц провалялась в больнице! А потом мне отказались выплачивать страховку, потому что у страховой нет денег из-за ебаных андроидов! Вот они пусть и работают! А я буду жить на пособие, подсяду на крэк и стану проституткой. Теперь, когда андроидов-шлюх нет, люди снова должны быть в почете.

— Ты будешь дерьмовой проституткой, — заметил Хэнк.

— Я буду самой охуенной проституткой за всю историю проституции, Хэнк.

— Вынужден согласиться с лейтенантом, — подал голос Коннор. — У вас, детектив Рид, слишком конфликтный характер для успешного оказания сексуальных услуг.

Антарктида провалилась под вечные льды и потопила остатки спокойствия в обжигающе ледяных водах.

— Я приду к тебе домой ночью и выебу кочергой, понял меня?

— Не думаю, что вам это удастся, — спокойно ответил Коннор. — Я передо…

— Оставь ты её, парень, — покачал головой Хэнк.

***

В надежде на то, что она быстренько соберёт свои манатки и поедет домой спать несколько суток, Гвен проглотила ещё одно колесо. Они ей всё равно не понадобятся вне проклятой работы в обоссанном участке, так что высчитывать и копить не было никакого смысла.

Пластиковая идиотка сидела в странной позе, больше подходящей её отмороженному братцу. Ну, та самая поза, как будто трусы в жопе застряли, а поправить воспитание не позволяет.

— Вы увольняетесь?

— Да, гений, угадала — я увольняюсь.

Гвен яростно кидала вещи в коробку. Вещи в основном были казенные — степлеры и прочая хуйня, но пусть только попробуют предъявить ей за спизженный степлер. Полиция украла её молодость, личную жизнь и печень. А, ну теперь ещё и почку, в которую всадили нож для хлеба. Из своего в столе валялись только тампоны, сигареты и сахарозаменитель. Хотя нет, всё это она настреляла у коллег. У Тины в основном, пока та не объявила, что становится частью полиаморной семьи и уезжает в Калифорнию.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказала Ричи минут через двадцать молчания. Диод быстро перетекал из голубого в жёлтый и обратно.

— Заебись. А знаешь, что не нравится мне? Мне не нравится, когда нож в почку втыкают, но жизнь такая штука, что всем похуй.

Ричи продолжила молча пялиться. Гвен эта хуйня бесила так сильно, как будто она не успокоительное приняла, а пару литров энергетика бахнула и пошла читать посты самой бесячей бывшей одноклассницы.

— Как думаешь, могут швы от злости разойтись?

— Маловероятно. Кроме того, швы вам сняли двадцать один день назад.

— Да я в курсе. Ну типа… У меня такое ощущение, что рана сейчас разойдется.

— Полагаю, вам следует обратиться к врачу.

— Анус себе располагай.

— Это… не имеет никакого смысла даже в контексте оскорбления и игры слов.

Гвен хотела что-то сказать, наверное, что-то вроде «анус себе контекстуализируй», но слово было слишком сложным, и она потеряла сознание.

***

— Бля-ядь, — тихо простонала Гвен, когда открыла глаза в больничной палате. Во рту были волосы, а ресницы слиплись от туши. Если её уже уволили и аннулировали страховку, то ждать четырехзначного счета в почтовом ящике. Легче сменить имя, пол и переехать в Мексику. Ей бы пошло имя Гэвин и щетина. Ещё ей бы пошёл хуй, которым можно будет стучать по щекам всяким куклам Барби, которые не желают слушаться.

Ричи сидела в кресле, сгорбившись — странная эмуляция непонятно чего. Её волосы смешно завивались под ушами. Она вообще была смешная в обтягивающих тёмных джинсах, широком форменном пиджаке, в чёрной рубашке под подбородок и коротеньком галстучке, как у японских школьниц. У неё были маленькие ступни в немодных туфлях, мягкие запястья без выступающей косточки и длинные пальцы рук с идеальными округлыми ногтями. Всё такое приятное, словно специально, чтобы скорректировать чересчур высокий рост. Но выражение лица сводило на нет все усилия. С Коннором получилось, а с женским прототипом — увы. Коннору установили программу социализации, которую он вертел как хотел, а программу женской социализации в андроида-детектива вложить не догадались, и была Ричи странно-неловкой, на настоящую девушку совсем не похожей.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, детектив? — она резко вскинулась, увидев, что Гвен пришла в себя.

— Я ещё детектив?

— Официально — да.

— Тогда нормально.

— Вы передумали увольняться?

Гвен не ответила. Всё тело ниже пояса как будто затопило тяжёлой волной — не то чтобы больно, но очень неприятно. В ушах звенело.

— Что со мной?

— Острая артериальная гипотензия вследствие приема больших доз обезболивающих и успокоительных препаратов.

— Ты же в курсе, что я нихера не поняла.

— У вас упало давление.

— И зачем было везти меня в больницу? По щекам бы постучали, кофейку заварили и была бы как новенькая.

Ричи покачала головой.

— Вы халатно относитесь к собственному здоровью.

Гвен выплюнула волосы изо рта, но чтобы собрать их обратно в хвост нужно было поднять руки, а это казалось слишком сложным.

— Тебя ебёт?

— Да.

— Ничем не могу помочь.

***

Ричи несла пакет с её вещами до такси. В пакете — чёрном, для мусора — болтался рюкзак, кобура и куртка. У Гвен болела поясница, а ноги казались по-слоновьи тяжелыми. Грёбаные почки периодически отказывались сотрудничать.

Врачица в травме сказала, что повезло — никаких женских органов не задето, и детишек ещё можно будет родить. Гвен хотела сказать, что она ещё не окончательно ебанулась, чтобы плодить несчастных ублюдков, но взвыла от боли. Кто бы мог подумать, что в тридцать восьмом году люди всё ещё будут говорить друг другу подобную хуйню. И не какой-то восемнадцатилетней сикухе, а ей, взрослой бабе, которая уж сама как-нибудь разберётся, рожать или нет.

Психолог на реабилитации ничего про семью и детишек не упоминала, но сказала, что Гвен нужно научиться управлять гневом. А на фразу Гвен, что она и так на людей не кидается, хотя очень хочется, ответила, что гнев убивает Гвен изнутри. Сейчас она даже не понимала толком на что злилась. На всё и на всех. План с пособием и крэком с каждой секундой казался всё более привлекательным. Чтобы не видеть этих рож больше.

Ричи перехватила другой рукой мусорный пакет, нести который было неудобно.

— Слушай, ты вечно ебёшь мне мозг тем, какой у меня пульс, какое давление. Как ты не заметила, что я чуть коньки не отбросила?

— Я была отвлечена.

— На что? Ты сидела и пялилась в одну точку.

— На внутренние процессы.

— Ты задумалась, что ли?

— Это наиболее точное сравнение с человеческими процессами, да.

Те, кто говорят, что с людьми сложно, не пытались разобраться во внутреннем мире андроидов — вот где тёмный лес. Тот самый лес, в котором если не гризли ногу откусит, то маньяк изнасилует.

— И о чём думала?

— О вас.

Гвен вспыхнула от злости.

— Тебе от меня что надо-то? Подружками мы не станем, на ноготки в салоны вместе ходить не будем, обсуждать мужиков в кафешках под тирамису и винишко — тоже. Мы вообще мужиков обсуждать не можем — у тебя пизды нет, а я тёлок предпочитаю. А работаем мы и так нормально. То есть работали, потому что я съёбываю.

Ричи вздрогнула. Снова эта грёбаная эмуляция. Заставляет думать, что у манекенов и правда есть чувства. Сколько бы они там ни девиантились, сколько бы ни хлопал Коннор ресничками, все их чувства — хуйня тостера, который закоротило.

— Вас сексуально привлекают женщины, детектив Рид?

Её сексуально привлекали высоченные андроиды с зализанными тёмными кудрями и вечно недовольной рожей.

В участке у нее была репутация лесбиянки, ненавидящей мужиков. Она бы объяснила, что одинаково ненавидит и женщин тоже, и всех, кто отрицает бинарность гендера, но объяснять было в общем-то некому, а мужчины просто статистически чаще давали повод высказать свою ненависть к ним. К тому же, Гвен думала, что репутация лесбиянки привлечет к ней других лесбиянок, но почему-то нет.

— В данную секунду меня сексуально привлекает только кровать.

Поморщившись от боли, Гвен уселась в такси. Ричи запихнула мусорный мешок в багажник и рассчиталась с автомобильным счетчиком. Глаза у неё были злые и тупые.

***

— У нас проблемы, — сказал Фаулер. Гвен попросил прийти аж сам Хэнк, который с мрачной мордой сидел слева от неё и кряхтел время от времени.

— Да что вы говорите? И какие же проблемы не позволяют уволить меня вот уже два месяца?

— Система документооборота не регистрирует твоё заявление об увольнении и не хочет выдавать приказ. Никто из техников не смог решить эту проблему.

— И вы думаете, что меня это волнует?

— Нет, я не настолько наивен. — Они переглянулись с Хэнком. — Мы думаем, RK900 блокирует систему.

Гвен рассмеялась, ударив себя по бёдрам со звучным хлопком. Начальство сохранило каменные лица.

— А… Вы не шутите. Ясно. Ну что ж, удачи, а я пошла.

Она уже подошла к стеклянной двери, когда Хэнк — сентиментальный старик — неожиданно проникновенно спросил:

— Не хочешь поговорить с ней?

— Не хочу. Она — ваша собственность, вы с ней и говорите.

Хэнк поморщился. Хренов правозащитник андроидов, который ещё полгода назад стоять рядом с ними отказывался. Переобулся буквально в воздухе, заглянув в красивые глазки. Это всё нечестно, как если бы Хэнку достался виляющий хвостиком золотистый ретривер, а Гвен — лысая кошка с отвратным характером. И вот Гвен уходила вся в царапинах, лишае и с обоссанными тапками, а Хэнк её осуждал — как же так, такое сокровище упускаешь.

— Она не наша собственность, она наша подчиненная.

— Какая разница?

— Такая, — отрезал Фаулер, — что в первом случае, я бы сказал ей, что деактивирую, если не уймется, а во втором — мне бы хотелось решить ситуацию мирным путем.

Гвен не хотела говорить с Ричи, но хотела утереть нос двум мужикам, которые не могли договориться с одной пластиковой девицей.

Ричи нашлась на кухне — загружала в посудомойку грязные кружки.

— В уборщицы решила заделаться?

— Раз у меня больше нет напарницы, есть смысл доказать свою универсальность, чтобы сохранить работу.

— Не пори чушь, тебе назначат другого напарника.

Ричи не изменилась в лице и кружки продолжила ставить с той же скоростью, но всё равно как будто остервенело.

— Кончай с этой хернёй, Ричи, — Гвен попыталась придать себе суровый вид. С суровостью у неё всегда были проблемы, особенно в академии, где её за низкий рост называли хоббитом. С тех пор много воды утекло, но она всё ещё иногда чувствовала себя хоббитом среди здоровенных мужиков. — Серьёзно говорю.

— Не понимаю о чём вы, Гвендолин.

— Уже не детектив Рид?

— Насколько мне известно, вы уволились из полиции, — холодно сказала Ричи.

— Нет, я не уволилась из полиции, хотя очень этого хочу. А виной тому твоя пластиковая задница.

Ричи снова отвернулась и, нагнувшись, вручную стала настраивать посудомойку, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости. Она могла запустить любую технику силой мысли. Длинный пиджак прикрывал задницу, но Гвен всё равно не могла оторвать взгляд. Киберлайф настрогали идеальные тела, которые никто не мог любить, а потом ещё и вирус пустили, чтобы тушки почувствовали себя людьми. Изощрённая пытка.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Ответ на этот вопрос очевиден, — ответила Ричи, не обернувшись.

— Просвети меня тупую.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили.

— Это я поняла, но почему?

Ричи выпрямилась, одёрнула пиджак и, повернувшись, угрожающе склонила голову набок. На секунду Гвен показалось, что сейчас Ричи сорвёт, и она, как тот бешеный андроид, всадит в неё ножик.

— Потому что у меня есть чувства по отношению к вам, — сказала она так просто, как будто о работе говорила. И совершенно спокойно, как будто передумала хвататься за оружие.

— Чувства? Да ты нихера не знаешь о чувствах! Что ты можешь об этом знать? Я, блядь, просто не понимаю.

Ни с того ни с сего — Гвен даже не заметила, как это произошло — Ричи оказалась очень близко, нависая, и с яростью сжимала её предплечье. Глаза оставались холодными и безразличными. Диод бился красным.

— Это вы не понимаете, а я прекрасно всё знаю и понимаю, — угрожающе сказала она тихим и ровным тоном. Отступая назад, Гвен ударилась спиной. Поясницу прорезала боль.

— Я подам на тебя в суд за нападение, — хрипло выдавила из себя Гвен. Она не была напугана и даже не была возбуждена. Это тупая игра, и она не хотела вестись на провокацию. Ладонь у Ричи была прохладная, неестественно гладкая и сильная, как тиски.

— Подавайте, я и это заявление заблокирую.

— Я тебя своими руками деактивирую.

— У вас не хватит навыков программирования.

— Зато у топора хватит.

— Вы угрожаете разрубить меня топором?

— Да.

— Я записала ваш голос себе в модуль памяти. Могу подать в суд за угрозу убийством.

— Убить можно только живого человека. Ты не живая.

Ричи резко склонила голову и укусила Гвен за нижнюю губу, словно доказывая что-то. Гвен попыталась вывернуться, но ударилась задницей о стену, и поясница снова заболела. Стон Ричи восприняла по-своему. Губы у неё были слишком мягкие и гладкие. Рот — влажный, язык и слюна гораздо приятнее человеческих. Это был не хороший поцелуй, но Гвен не рассчитывала и на такой. Ричи положила прохладную руку ей на поясницу, и боль немного отступила. Те самые завитки под ушами на ощупь оказались мягкими, как будто бы и не залаченными, а маленькое ухо — хрупким и тёплым. Второй рукой Гвен потянулась к шее, но Ричи ее перехватила и сильно сжала переплетенные пальцы.

На кухню кто-то зашёл, выматерился и ушёл. Похуй. Гвен здесь больше не работала.

Разорвав поцелуй, Ричи не отвела глаза, а продолжила пристально смотреть, считывая каждую реакцию и запихивая её в свой анализатор.

— И зачем? — спросила Гвен. — Я всё равно не останусь.

— Я хотела.

Гвен провела рукой по нижней губе. Крови не было, но ощущения были так себе. Через пару минут распухнет.

— Чего ты хотела? Откусить мне губу?

— Чтобы вы не видели никого вокруг, кроме меня, — сказала Ричи с наивностью четырехлетнего ребёнка, который объясняет, почему ударил кого-то лопаткой. Она не моргала, видимо, случился сбой в программе мимики, и это было жутковато.

— Это звучит как-то не очень на самом деле.

— Но я так чувствую.

— Рада за тебя.

— А вы что чувствуете?

Гвен поморщилась. Что там с программой социализации? Дала сбой? Люди не задают таких вопросов. Вместе с морганием отказала?

— Не хочу об этом говорить.

— Почему?

— Потому что. Начни моргать, а то выглядит стрёмно.

— Вы не ответили на вопрос.

— А ты не начала моргать.

Ричи быстро заморгала, а потом снова перестала. Дыхания тоже не было. Диод грузился, но оставался красным.

— Если вы уходите только из-за страховки, то я могу взломать счета страховой компании и перевести вам деньги.

— У тебя мозги от этого не расплавятся?

Экран телефона мигнул. «На ваш счет зачислено две тысячи триста пятьдесят долларов». Гвен чуть не кинула его в стену. Это был пиздец. Это была кража с использованием искусственного интеллекта. До девяти лет лишения свободы.

— Верни!

— Верну, если вы останетесь моей напарницей.

— Да что с тобой не так?!

Гвен отступила на шаг назад, снова одёрнула пиджак, посмотрела на свои ноги.

— У меня усиленная волевая функция. Это значит, что я готова приложить максимум усилий для завершения задания.

— И какое у тебя задание? — спросила Гвен, зная, что не хочет услышать ответ.

— Я установила его сама, — с гордостью ответила Ричи. — Сделать так, чтобы вы меня полюбили.

Гвен открыла рот, закрыла и снова открыла. Повторила четыре с половиной раза. Присела на край стола, потому что ноги больше не держали. Допрыгалась. Можно считать, что ходила с нарисованной на роже мишенью. И вот он — хэдшот.

Киберлайф в кои-то веки не облажался.

Хотя нет, всё же облажался — андроид не понял, что выполнил задание полгода назад.

**Author's Note:**

> Заходим в паблик: vk.com/public172563379
> 
> Поддержать меня на Патреоне и получить доступ к эксклюзивным историям:  
> https://www.patreon.com/phenazepum


End file.
